Birthday Madness
by YoukaiYumi
Summary: this is a fic writen by my best friend and i when we were realy bored...there is a LOT of comedy, and so far no yaoilemonlimeyuri or any form of relationship at all, tho there is joking about it
1. Chapter 1 the plan

Disclaimer-We dont own any of the charectors...well, we own 2 of them but, we dont own any yugioh charectors, dont own yugioh at all, blahblahblah etc.o, and we dont own any of the storesz, there. SEPT FOR DOMIVOS!

**THIS WAS ALL YUMI'S FAULT!(FULLNESSNESSNESSMUCHLIKENESS)**

Authors note-Ok, just to make this clear, we have no clue how to spell mariks sisters name, and so were calling her by her last name, also, we don't hate her, we just favor marik and had no use for her, so her small role isnt cuz we hate her, and the fact that her role is something someone who thinks she's annoying give her is only because we wanted to include her cuz we still like her and there was no good way to do it, ok?and also, to make this clear, we hate Tea, we really hate Tea.

The plan-Intro  
Mokuba is standing in a corner staring at a calender"Tomarrow!"Mokuba in a shoked state runs for a phone, grabs it and calls Yugi "Yugi I need a big favor..."

later-  
Yugi and Mokuba are sitting in a park, Yugi is scribbling on a paper  
Mokuba: "so what do you have so far?"  
Yugi: "not much..."  
Mokuba: looks at paper, there is a picture of stick people with party hats, and presents"O my god! you spent all that time doing this!"  
Yugi: grinning proudly like an idiot"YUP!"  
Mokuba: blink, stare, akward silence"..."  
Yugi: as the silence continues, his grin slowly fades to a look of a disapointed child "wimper and sniffle, you dont like my picture?"  
Mokuba: "no, its not, well...uhm...I"while Mokuba continues, Yugi begins to look more like he's about to burst into tears  
Yugi: "You hate it!"starts bawling histaricly  
Mokuba: "NO!I love it, i just expected something more profesional from a high school kid, thats all!"while saying pats Yugi on the shoulder  
Yugi: "sniffle, you do?really?"Has finnally stopped crying and has that look kids get thats like a mix of the puppy face and that look, just, that look, and when they have this look you know they were just lied to, they don't though.or in other words, puppy dog eyes, the pleading puppydog eyes.  
Mokuba: "uhm..."right before Yugi starts crying again someone they know walks up  
Noah: "hello Mokuba, and how are you doing to..."is cut off by...  
Mokuba: "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!YUGI I HAVE TO GO GET SOME FRIENDS AND WE'LL GO SHOPPING LATER!"Runs for dear life, after getting very far away, but still within view"SAVE ME SETO!"Noah: "day..."

Shopping frenzy-Chapter1  
after separating into groups of Mokuba & Noah are looking for food, Yugi & Joey are at Wall Mart for party suplies, Duke & Tristen are looking for a sort of secret servise to keep the party underwraps, Marik & Bakura are stuck putting togeather goodie bags, Yami & Mai are left jobbless and went to spencers to get gifts, and Tea with nothing better to do ventured off to the liquor store.

Mokuba & Noah-  
Noah: "Why am I here?"  
Mokuba: "Who knows you green haired freak!...I mean beloved brother"  
Noah: "Where do you get off calling me a freak!I have green hair!your other brother had green hair!your destined to have it too!"  
Mokuba: shudder "I won't have green hair, I'm not like you!"run away crying

Yugi & Joey-  
walk into WallMart and everyone stares, Yugi doesnt notice he's standing by a Yugioh card display that has a large cardboard Yami  
Everyone: crowd around YugiCAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH!  
Random person1: "I LOVE YOU!"  
Randomp2: "E-BAY!"  
Randomp1: "I GOT HIS JACKET!"  
Randomp3: "I GOT THE BELT THINGY ON HIS NECK!"  
Joey: "HE'S STILL WEARING THAT!"  
Yugi: is clutching neck and turning blue  
Randomp2: "I GOT A PIECE OF HIS PANTS!"  
Randomp5:(your all probably wondering what happened to Random person 4, well...he was...um, he got trampled.)"I GOT THE REST OF HIS PANTS!"holds them up in the air triumphantly, then is tackled by Rabid fan gurls and people yelling E-BAY!  
Yugi and Joey run away

Mai & Yami-  
are on the up escalator, and the people going down the down escalator, and the ppl going up the down escalator, and the ppl at the top of the escalator, and the ppl at the bottom, and the people on the up escalator, and the ppl that are just on the balconies by the escalator all stare in wonder.  
Yami: "um, Mai, we're getting a little more attention than i expected..."  
Mai: "Hello, Hello my darling public!" was totally obliviouis to what Yami said  
Yami: "um, Mai" poke poke poke  
Mai: "Oh my, duck!" Mai ducks and Yami gets hit in the head with a flying child  
Yami: "Ow!" Thud  
Mia: "we're reaching the top! AHHHH, the fans are tacking Yami's body!"  
Randomp1:(no despite what you may or may not think i am not the dude from WallMart)"i wonder what the highest bid i can get for this is?"  
Randomp2:(despite what you may beleive I AM the dude from WallMartand despite what you may also think, no we the authors have no idea how she got here)"ON E-BAYyou can buy or sell anything ON E-BAY! "Broke out in song, like on the comercialFanchick1: throws shoe at her head "SHUT UP PLEASE!"  
In the middle of all this comotion Mai managed to grab Yami's body and made a break for spencers

Tea-  
Tea: "COME ON LET ME BUY IT!"  
Cashier: "NO!YOUR NOT OLD ENOUGH TO BUY BOOZE!"  
Tea: "YES I AM!"  
Cashier: "Show me an ID."  
Tea: "..."grabs the lady behind her's liscense"THERE SEE!"  
Cashier: "THAT ISNT YOUR'S!"  
Tea: "YOU NEVER SAID IT HAD TO BE MINE!"

Marik & Bakura-  
Marik:" What the hell is a goodie bag!"  
Bakura: "i have no clue. why are you asking me?"  
Marik:"what do we put in it?"  
Bakura: "I dont know, souls."  
Marik:"yeh that'll work idiot"  
Ishtar(A.K.A. Meriks sis, dont feel like typing her real name so we just call her Ishtar)"Marik your assosiation with goodie bags is a discrace to our family name!"  
Marik: "How the hell did you get here!"  
Ishtar: "I truethully have no idea"  
Bakura: sigh "again with his stupid questions"

Tristen & Duke  
standing by a curb  
Duke:"i refuse to ride on the back of that stupid thing"  
Tristen: "Not like i want you on it but how the hell are we suposed to get anywhere if you dont"  
Duke: "i refuse, i refuse i will not ride on that piece of junk!"  
Tristen: "what do you mean piece of junk!"  
Duke: "I mean its junk! and back to the piont i refuse to ride behind you!"  
Tristen: "just get on the back of the stupid Motorcycle! stop being so idiodic"  
Duke: "I cant call it a piece of junk and yet you can call it stupid."  
Tristen: "fine then there is a skate board right there just sit on it and i'll drag you to wherever we are going."  
Duke: glare"FINE! ill get on your stupid bike!"

Mokuba & Noah-

Mokuba:runs into a coffe shop and sees an old friend"SAVE ME YUMI!"

Yumi:"um... hi Mokuba"

Yu:"hmm... how do you know him?"

Mokuba:hiding behind Yumi's legs"HE'S GONNA MAKE MY HAIR GREEN!"

Yumi:"um... i know him because he... well...i... i did that foreign exchange thing and ended up at his house"(to understand this, e-mail ME IT'S COMMING!"

Yumi & Yu:"who's comming? And what about green hair?"

Noah:"hello have you seen my younger brother, Mokuba?"

Yu:"why are you calling him your brother...when you...never actually met him...you were in a ball,heh heh ball."

Yumi:"actually Yu he died and his mind was inside a sort of digital world and he was surrounded in computer screans not in a ball."

Yu:"heh heh ball."

Noah: "ah there you are Mokuba"

Mokuba:"AH! he saw me"runs, tripps, and falls into a paint bucket

Yu: "what color of paint was that?"

Mokuba:"ah my hair my beutiful hair! WHY!"

Yumi:"are you ok? it cant be that, oh my god!"

Mokuba:balling histericly

Yu: "it's green!"huddled in a coner crying and bleeding from ramming her head into the marble counter top(I like th color green, I love the color green, but I LOVE Mokubas Hair, LOVE)"Why foamy why!"(to understand this go to was just kidding Mokuba."

Yumi:slowly sipping mokachino, extra foamy odviosly YAY!

Yugi & Joey-

Joey:"where are your pants?"

Yugi:"with a chick from the store"

Store clirk:"CONGRATULATIONS!Your our first customer to come here without pants!YOU WIN...getting kicked out...OR THIS 25 DOLLAR GIFT CERTIFACIT!"

Joey:"huh?"

Store Clirk: "a $25 gift cirtifacit to spend on N-c CD's!"(sorry we had to cover part of the name for your and our safety)

Yugi:"YAY!"

Joey:"what the hex that?"

Yugi:"can i spend it onN-c party suplies?"

Store cirk:"sure, why not?"

Yugi:"yay, our shoping is done"

Joey:"where is it?"

Store clirk:"over there"

Yugi:"cool"

Yugi & Joey: walk over there

Yugi:"why is his name clirk?"

Joey:"donno"

Mai & Yami-

Mai:is breathing hard from having to run from the stairs to spencers so fast while dragging Yami and avoiding being sean by the fan freaks and E-bay addicts(who shall furthermore be E-Bayo's)

Yami:is waking up upon entering spencers"huh?where am I?"

Mai: "In a store, do you know how heavy you are?"

Yami:rubbing his sleepy eyes"no not really. why would i?"

Mai:"sigh, never mind"

Yami:"OOH! fuzzy dice fuzzy dice! can we get some can we get some?"

Mai:"do you really think he'll want some?"

Yami:"like i care. i want me some freekin fuzzy dice!"

Mai:"ok we can get you some cause they're buy1 get1 free"

Yami:"yes fuzzy dice!"

Marik & Bakura-

RP1&2:walking around with goodie bags

RP1:"wow sams party was great"

RP2:"yea she can sure throw a party"

Marik:"gasp, they have goodie bags! i think"

Bakura:"your right, for once in your life"

Marik:"what did you say?"

Bakura:"nothing. you should go get the goodie bags"

Marik:"i already did you idiot."

Bakura:"oh really when?"

Marik:"when you were insulting me. i snuck off all sneaky like and snagged them but not before causing them mass amounts of pain. "(Marik randomly changes from him to his 'Yami')

Bakura:"lets look inside. what the hex that?"

Marik:"thats a little girly dont you think?"

Bakura:"i still think souls would work better"

Marik:"well where are we to find souls?"

Bakura:writes somthing on a piece of paper"here"on the paper, souls

Tea-

Tea:"i cant believe you'd refuse a customer!"

Cashier:"YUOR STILL HERE?GET OUT!"

Tea:leaves and chains herself to the building"GIVE ME BOOZE OR GIVE ME DEATH! GIVE ME MY BEER OR ILL STAY HERE!"

Croud is growing around the ITB(yes we mean croud the crowd suck so we fired them)ITB is from one of Yumi's fav ficcys, i dont remember the name of it

Tea:"GIVE ME BEER OR YOUR ALL QUEER!"

RP1:"what does queer have to do with you not getting your beer?"

Tea:"...um...BEER BEER BEER!"

Duke & Tristen-

they turn a corner, excessivley fast in hopes Duke will fall off, and see possible workers

Duke:Jmps off the second they stop"oh thank god ground!"Kisses the ground

Tristen:gets off bike and skoots away slightly in fear"um...dude?"

Duke:looks down, stands up, spits"would you guys like some jobs?"says while wipping off moulth

Weevel Rex & Mako:"what kinds of jobs"

Tristen:"oh crap its you guys!"

Rex:"what kinds of jobs!"

Duke:" um... sorta a secret service thing"

Rex & Mako:puts on sunglasses"protect the pakage!"guards the bike and Rex takles Weevel for being alive and looking at the bike funny

Tristen:"Ya got the job"

Duke:"you guys do know the job isnt to guard the bike, right?"

Noah & Mokuba-

Mokuba:in a tub at his house getting his hair washed by Yumi and Yu, Noah was forced to stand in a corner and think about his actions

Yumi:"dont worry we'll have this out in a minute"already used 13 bottles of shampoo and twice as many conditioner

Yu:"SCRUBB DAMNIT SCRUBB!"only used 2, didn't know there was more

Mokuba:"Yu your hurting me please stop"

Yu:"but its green and the the hair the hair and the green. ok ill stand and think about what i did with Noah"mopes off into corner

Yumi:"its almost gone"lying to the poor boy

Yugi & Joey-

they are decorating for the party while twittleing their thumbs

Joey:"i lost again! stupid king of games and his king-of-games-ness"

Yugi:is traveling to the bathroom(DUM DUM DUMMMMMMMMMMMMM...MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM)

Yugi:"where did the dramatic background music come from?"opens door"OH MY GOD!"

Yumi:"ah..hi?"

Yu:"oh, did somone else do somthing bad, does he have to go in the corner too?"

Yumi:"SHUT UP YOUR IN TIME OUT!"

Yu:"aw"

Joey:"whats going AHHHHHHHH NAKED!"

Yu: "WHAT THERES NAKEDNESS!EEEEEEEEEEEEEP!HGD HORRIBLE FLASH BACKS!human growth and development, im still recoveringHELP!"Clings to nearest person, which's Noah

Yumi:"hi done already?"is still washing Mokuba's hair, his long pretty hair"Mokey I'm done!"mokuba's hair reflects the sun it doubles as a mirror

Yu:"can we laeve the corner now? "is still clinging

Noah:"please let go of me"

Yugi & Joey:"why is she bathing Mokuba?"

Mokuba: forgets and stands up

Joey, Yu, Yugi, Noah:"ahhhhh!" they fall over in a pile, evidentaly(DEANTAL!)I'm at the bottom(Yu) but I dragged Noah with me , and Yu who finaly stopped clinging is doing it again and is now crying rivers out of disturbed-ness...ness

Yumi:"FOR GODS SAKE PUT ON A TOWL MAN"

Mokuba:"you called me a man"says with googly happy eyes filled with joy and love

Yami & Mai

Cashere:stars akward"what are these for?"

Yami:(Being the idiot he seems to be in this ficTHATS IN YUMI'S VIEW!NOT MINE!I dont think he seams idiotic. (Yumi now)thats cuase shes a biggere idiot and does these things on a daily baises)"we're getting them for a party we're throwing for-''

Mai:punch!"shut the hell up!"

Casheer:wasn't listening"what now?"

Marik & Bakura

Bakura:"i think that will work"

Marik: looks in bag"we got 'souls',clowns, pionty things, soy cubes,diet pepsie,and tickets for a free trip to the shadow relm, does that work?"(they put in scary things, only some scare them, The pepsi, and before putting in the clowns they hurt them...badly)

Tea

tea:unlaches self from beer store

other person:"aent you protesting?"

Tea:"yeh im just taking a brake to get some beer"

other person:stares

Tristen & Duke

Tristen:"every one in the house now now now"

Mako Rex Weevel:"pakage protected what now?"

Duke:"go get a pizza"

Tristen:"thats right i almost forgot, we need to get some pizza!"

Mako Rex Weevel:"consider it done"

Yumi Yu Mokuba Noah

Yumi:""nikoikoi!"(nee-koy-koy)

Yu:rais eyebrow scoot away

Yumi:"sorry im just happy"

Mokuba:"its gone its gone yay!"singing a song

Yu:"Put on pants!"nearly crying

Noah:"let go!"being strangled

Yu:"shut up!"

Tristen& Duke(this is too early but wth)

Tristen:"GREAT, WE GOT THE PIZZA!"

Duke:"Don't you think its a bit...much"

Tristen:"Waddaya mean" is standing in front of like a fifty foot pile of Domivos(Yeah, this should be Dominos, but..dx..hm...ah, SCREWV YOU U GRAMMER CORRECT FREAKS!1) boxes, some Pizza hut boxes, and maybe a few little ceasers, and a couple baggle boxes, yea, we'dunno how those got there but whatever, and all of them are high quality, free not from a garbage can Pizzas, seriously.Domicos slogan is, "Domivox, it tends to happen" just like the ranodm name chalteration

Duke:"..." glances across at him with his eyes dul'ly"what is wrong with your blood line?"

Marik & Bakura

Bakura:looks around"how the hell are we getting 'home'?"

Marik:looks for his bike"... where is my bike?"

Bakura:"..."inches away slowly

Marik:"Damn it all!1"eyes lite up with fire and he attaks the town sending a large amount of people to the shadow relm

Yami & Mai

Mai:looking over list"Fuzzy Dice, candy, card, DDR Arcade machine, Bludgening,..." crosses off bludgening and replaces with flowers" Rope, chair, duct tape..." feels utterly unsafe/disturbed"A hugg from the heart, A gift certificat to bath and body works and to...Pot barn?" looking at pottery barn but ery was smuged.

Yami:"huh?"

Mai:"Where can we get that?"

Yami:"OH I KNOW WHERE THAT IS!"is pointng at the word while talking to Mai

Mai:stares awkwardly

Yami:"IT'S OVER HERE THEY SELL POTT...S!"enthusiastic much

Mai:"ummmm"

they go to "pott barn" and under the sign smaly is writen we secretly smell Potts(there was a whole thing for this, but were not gunna tell you this, we're gunna keep it to our selves, anyone who cares SO much that they HAVE to email us and ask, weell we might tell ya, prolly will)

Mai:"ok, and something thats crossed out, really well and replaced with, A bear hug, some DND dice, A Harley Davidson Leather Treanch coat with the sleeves cut off, 20 bucks for Radio shack, 300$ gift card to starbucks"So they go to go buy the stuff, at Frys, and get everything they needed... except for the duct tape, because no one ever has duct tape, Because Marik bought it, all of it, because it facinates him, because it can stick people to tjings, like walls.So they had two opptions, go somewhere-else, or get a gag ball, and so since Mai didnt wanna walk anymore she just got the gag ball.

Tea

Tea:after yet again being refused beer, and by refused i mean they closed early, she went back chained heself to the buildibg, and passerbuys put more locks and chains on her in an attempt to keep her there, some stoner jioned her and they made a new chant"BEER BEER BEER GIVE IT HERE! BEER BEER BEER hey whats your name?"

Stoner:"Jacob"

Tea:after contemplating for a moment"BEER BEER BEER! TIM'S NOT QUEER!"puts a sticky note on Jacob that says MY NAME IS TIM.

Jacob:looks at sticky note"but... my names not Tim"

Tea:"BEER BEER BEER!"

Yugi & Joey

Yugi: sitting on ground crying

Joey:in a shocked state is trying to comfort Yugi"It's ok Yug..."twitch"O GOD THE NAKED!"klings to Yugi, who had burst into tears and was klinging back in terror

Noah & Mokuba

Yumi:hands Mokey a towel

Noah:is standing up while trying to pry off Yu"please remove yourself from me"

Yu:"does he have pants on yet!"

Yumi:"hes in a towel, that work?"

Yu:"NO!"clings tighter

Mokuba:slips falls lands on floor(slipped on bar of soap. SOAP IS EVIL USE BODY WASH DAMNIT!)

Yu:who had just started to open her eyes. Closes eyes clings tughter"HELP medical attention, i think iv gone blind!"streaming tears

Noah:leaves dragging Yu with him in a failing attempt get her off

Mokuba:bleeeeeeeeeeeeeedsssing

Yumi:snaps back to reality"oh no, Mokey..."runs over and roles him over, puts a towel back on him, and lifts him up slightly"are you ok?"

Mokuba:blush"yeah... im fine"

Marik & Bakura/Ryou

Ryou:"oh dear god..."stares on blankly at the city. (city is on fire and being engulfed buy the shadows)

Marik:"oohhh... there's my bike... its one street over, heh "all the destrution stopped and they went over to the bike.

Ryou:"i dont feel to safe on this thing..."

Marik:"just sit still, i promis you wont fall off...heh"

Ryou:"what?"

Marik:"oh be quiet, its not a big deal"drives away

Ryou:cling in fear

Marik:"oh come on were only doing 120(mph)"

Royu:cling tighter

Marik:"oh,look we passed the place again..."

Royu: 'Yami' Bakura came back"oh sorry about that I aaaahhhhhhhh"realized he was practically hugging Marik

Marik:"oh god its YOU! bring the cute one back!"

Bakura:"what did you say?"

Marik:"nothing..." shifty eyes

Bakura:"you like him!"

Marik:"no i dont!"

Bakura:"yes you do!"

Marik:"..."speeds up bike and swirvs a lot

Bakura:cling

Marik:" no i dont"

Bakura:"ok... if you say so"

Yami & Mai

Mai:"What do you think that chair and stuff was for"

Yami:"I dunno, but isnt that Bakura's handwriting?"

Mai:blush, shifty eyes.Mai thought of Inapropriate things!

Yami:"I dun..."

Just then Marik and Bakura ride by

Marik:"I DO NOT LIKE RYOU DAMNIT!"Yells VERY loudly

Bakura:"DON'T LIE I KNOW YOU DO!"yells slightly less loudly

Mai:once again, MAI THINKS INAPPROPRIATE THINGS!

Yami:"What was that about?"

Marik:"I DO NOT!"Swerves corner really fast so Bakura falls off, abruptly stops and runs back.Bakura is bleeding...IMENSELLY bleeding"O DEAR GOD WHAT HAVE DONE!"picks him up, puts on bike, drives to hospital

Mai:"wow... i think he does like Bakura..."

Yumi & Yu

Yumi:"lets go get some coffe"

Yu:"my eyes feel violated"

Noah:"I feal violated"

Mokuba:"ill go with you"

Yumi:"ok, sounds good... but you might want to put on some clothes"

Mokuba: goes to get dressed

Noah:vanishes due to the fact that Yu let go and he didnt want to get clung to again

Yu & Yumi:"WE GOT OUR FIRST TITLE, YYAAAAYYY! "

Yu:dude were lame."

Yumi:"so?...whats your piont?"

Mokuba:"im ready lets go!"

Yumi:"my cars out front...what? Do you want to go in something else?"

Kaiba

Kaiba:sitting down at a random table in the coffe place"oh hi Yumi,Mokuba what are you doing here?"

Mokuba:"im here with Yumi getting some coffe"looks at Yumi glittery eyed

Yumi:"yeah, i was having a caffine withdrawl, can we sit with you?"

Kaiba:"sure, feal free to sit any where you want"

Kaiba: looks over at Noha "wtf are you doing here" jumps back slightly

Noha: "uhm..." lloks at Kaiba with a creepy evil grin

Yu: is sitting no where near Noha or Kaiba, in fact is like halfways across the room/building

Yumi:sits down beside Kaiba and smiles "and how have you been?"

Mokuba: sits beside Yumi

Kaiba: grins slightly "rather good, and what about you?"

Yumi: plays with Mokuba's hair "im doing rather good, but Mokie got into some trouble earlier"

Kaiba: looks at him suprised "really what happened" sips his coffee and waits to hear Mokuba's story

Mokuba: "well Noha came by and he was saying some mean things about my hair and then he threw paint on it and my hair was all green! then Yumi-chan washed my hair for me.thanks again Yumi. and Noha got sent to time out with Yu and then Yugi and Joey came back and they all kept screaming..." takes a deep breath"and that is about it"

Kaiba & Yumi: "woah he can talk fast" thay look at eachother and begin to chuckle lightly

Noha: "you know it wasnt my fault his hair was green...he fell into the bucket of his own accord" turns away grumpily

((Yu is busy crying under a chair so she shall not join us for a while...))

Yu: drinks a soda from 1962

((we are on a coke high right now...so...like...that will explain most this...))

Yu: about to puke "i think im gonna hurl..."

Yumi: "whats wrong Yu?"

Yu: "toooooo much soda...1962...gah...coke expired...there lying...im gonna hurl...ahhh...my coke doesnt hae an expiratio date...my coke its two years old...getting quiet...or high-ptiched...skip to someone else...forget about me...gonna hurl"

Yumi: "uhm...Yu?" looks at Kaiba woridly "i think something is wrong with Yu..."

Yu: laughs like an evil mermaid "coke...coOoOoO...k" puts the cokes away

Noah: hides the expired coke box behind his back with an evil smile...and shifty eyes..that no one notices

kaiba: "i think you may be right Yumi"

Mokuba: "evil mermaid! run!" Mokuba runs and hides behind Seto. Mokuba is hit mysteriously by a rock that reads "Knock Out" on it.

Seto: "who threw that!" stands angrily and goes to hurt Joey...cause everything is Joey's fault...

Joey: "hey what did i do!" is hit very hard over the head by Kaiba's laptop.

Yugi: "hey thats not nice!"

Yu: brushes teeth...

Yumi: pulls Kaiba off of Joey and drags him back to the table.

Yu: "im brushing my teeth in the middle of a starbucks..." goes to rinse toothbrush and get more tooth paste cause coke does not come out that easily.

Yumi: "kaiba, calm down..."

Kaiba: "fine...whatever..."

Mokuba: has the words Knock Out imprinted on his forehead.

Yu: continues to brush teeth "freakin braces..." ((Yu didnt have braces in the beginging btw we both just got them a few months ago)) randomly walks off to spit. yells at the one in her spitting space.

Tea &Timmy/Jacob

Timmy: confused out of his mind

Tea: "Tim? how old are you?"

Timmy: "uhm...17"

Tea: "CURSES!"


	2. Chapter 2 second chapter!

The long awaited Second chapter menacing background music

Party Checklist-

1. Gifts-

a. fuzzy dice X

b. Harley Davidson Jacket X

c.a bear hug X

d.some DND dice X

e.20 bucks for Radio shack X

f.300$ gift card to starbucks X

g.candy X

h.card X

i.flowers X

j.Rope, chair, duct tape X

k.A hugg from the heart X

l.bath and body works X

m.Pot barn X

2. Goodie bags & Decorations-

a. N-$ party supllies X

b. Goodie bags X

3. Food-

a. pizza X

b. beer ...

4. Random-

a. DDR machine X

b. strange uber large cake X

intro- Everyone arrives at the random destination place as Yumi takes Kaiba off somewhere...

Yu: "Yumi thats a little discomforting"

Yumi: sticks out her tounge "mleh!"

Story pick up-

Mokuba: "does everyone have what they needed to get?"

Mai and Yami: "yup"

Marik and Bakura: at the hospital...but there goodie bags are there

Tristen Duke and secret service: "yes sir!"

Tea: still chained to a le alchola placa!

Yu: off drawing Kii instead of paying attension to the ficcy...still is afraid she might hurl

Noha: seemingly died

Yugi and Joey: fooling around in a backroom...

In the backroom-

Yugi: wins the thumb twiddling contest

Joey: "curse you king of games!"

Yugi: laughs...twiddle twiddle...

Destination Place-

Mokuba: "ok everyone is here...or at least there stuff" sighs

Yu: rolls around 007 style...on a coke high

after long hours of setting up and Yu and I desiding we dont like this anymore, we've skipped ahead yet again...mainly becauseits 5:45 a.m. and Yu's mom is pissed...later we shall go back to explain this crap taht is missing...maby...eventually

Tea and Timmy-

Tea: goes off to steal a DDR machine from the arcade...with Tim...giving up on the beer because Tim got her stoned...ok she got stoned with Tims pot...because Tim was stealing the DDR machine.

Timmy: drags DDR machine out of the arcade, not noticed by anyone at all "wow that was easy"

everyone in the arcade: playing Tekken

Tea and Timmy: go off to the destination place.

Timmy: push! push! is pushing the DDR machine thru the street

Random Doctor: "breath breathe, remeber the breathing exersices!"

Timmy: confused and teffirfied teffi one of our friends...

((we were not even talkinga bout you teffers, i simply fucked up the spelling yet again ...i am the terets master!))

Destination Place-

((this is the weirdest place in the fic, because altho we do not in fact do drugs, we drank a hella lotta coke-a-cola wich has the same affect of the water at Yu's house...old house cries for old house...))

Yu: "oww! braces lip owww! its funny that these things started hurting way after i got them on. lying dental bastards! CURSE YOU MOTHER!"

everyone: stares at Yu...blink

Yu: pulls out chapstick, doesnt use, puts away

((WARNING: Yu has NO common sense and both of her keyboreds suck major ass!))

Mai: puts Yu in a corner in a box...

Yu: is lost in the box and cant find her way out, even though she is hanging out of it

everyone is sent thru a random time-warp back to the section that we skipped due to plot dead-end

Mokuba: "pizza in that corner" point to a corner

Secret Service: "yes sir!" puts all pizza in the corner that was pointed at

Mokuba: "gifts over there" points somewhere else

Secret Service: puts all gifts in that one place

Mokuba: "DDR machine over there...wait what?" looks confused at the DDR machine and notices the Tea and Timmy personages

Secret Service: puts DDR machine over there

Doctor: "PUSH!"

Timmy: " no one is hvaing a baby!"

Yu: still in the box being atacked by rabid squirrel monkeys "SqirrelMonkeys! i thought you were my bretherend! why have you betrayed me! we are one in the same! part monkey part strange rabid fuzzy rodent!" is some how still in the box that she wasnt in right now...because she is in a ditch((?))

Mokuba: "everything is ready! lets call up Yumi and tell her to come over!"

Yugi: "what about the bannar?" points to large happy brithday bleep! bannar

Mokuba: "yes, hang that over there" points to the tellest place in the room

Secret Service: stands on eachothers shoulders ontop of a huge latter but can still barely reach...fianlly manages to get the sign up

Yu: "mokuba whats with your house" is in evil tiney box of doom...is bitten by squirrel monkey "CURSE YOU TRAITOR!"

Noha: is alive!

Yu: throws a rock at Noha...even tho she is lost in the box of doom

Noha: calls up Yumi "hey Yumi, get over here, its gonna start soon, and bring my idiot for a step-brother would you"

Yumi: "yeah yeah...and hes not an idiot" hangs up "kaiba we gotta get over to your house, Mokuba needs you, hes being mobbed by Noah again..."

Kaiba: glares "that bastard better not hurt him"

back to normal timenessness

Yu: "get me out of this box!" glares at the squirrel monkeys "traitors..." makes friends with the flying squirrel monkeys "ill get you traitors, me and my flying squirrel monkeys too! G-UNIT!" ((sinse i told Yu what G-unit was she has been making fun of it non-stop for a week, not that she didnt before...but now she knows what she is making fun of so she does it more often...glares)) kyuu!

Joey: pops out randomly, dressed like a rapper

Tristen: "our musical entertainment fot the night joey wheeler a.k.a. JW Dog!"

Joey: "i am NOT a dog!" tackles him throwing random punches

Yumi: "hey guys" walks in drinking starbucks "ihoeuckscoffe!"

Yu: "I-W-I-W-A-E-A"

Yumi and Yu: iwiwaea! iwiwaea!

everyone: stares blankly

Yu: "its the current chant of the minnow" ((the minnow our raft when we go to the river a.k.a. an inflatable ranft that i always push Yu off of XD and is giligans island themed...we still dont know the theme song))

Kaiba: outside in the front locked out of his own house plotting the death of Noha

Mokuba: "everyone hide!"

evryone, except Yumi: hides

Yumi: walk to the door and shuts off the light, then lets Kaiba in

Kaiba: "whats going on?"

Yumi: "nothing come with me"

Yumi and Kaiba: walk into the Destination thingy

everyone: pops out of the darkness when Kaiba turns on the light "SUPRISE!"

Kaiba: "the hell..."

Yumi: hugs Kaiba "Happy Birthday!"

Kaiba: blink "oh my god...its my birthday...uhhg..." face-palm..he forgot


End file.
